Henry's Nightmare
by buddy2197
Summary: When Henry gets a nightmare about Peter Pan and the rest of the Lost Boys, he knows he needs his mom to chase the monsters away. Will 11 year old Henry get his wish? Or will he have to go find her on his own? And if Emma does take him to his mom, how will Regina react? Could Emma and Regina possibly keep their secret? Or will it come to light? Present Swanqueen.


Hello, so I had this in my mind and after Sunday's episode, I was in need of more Regina and Henry moment, and then decided, what the hell, let's make this a Swanqueen fic, so here I am and here you are - apparently we both wanted the same thing ;)

Sorry for the mistakes, totally mine and mine alone.

Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time, but if I did... oh, the changes there would be.

I hope you all enjoy and review, I love all reviews, they help me write:)

And they cheer me up...

* * *

Henry Mills had never realised the mistake he had made. In that moment, when everything was changing, he had made a choice while, one that he was later going to regret, ans it was because he hadn't thought it through. In that moment, he couldn't really remember why had said yes, why he had agreed, why he didn't stop and think and go over the repercussions, why he had thought it was a good idea, why he had thought it was a good idea to basically change everything he had known; and once he had, he had realized it had been a grave mistake.

Now he coward under his blanket, trying his hardest to draw warmth from them, while he wished his mother were here to chase the monsters away. Sure like living with Emma, and he enjoyed the few nights he was able to spend with his father the times Emma had let him stay, but he, above all, loved and craved the days and nights he spent with his mother. The few times that he had gone over to stay, he had enjoyed his time with his mom, who was relaxed and happy, but when Emma showed up the next morning, he hated it, he didn't want to go back, and he started hating how Emma kept making decision that dealt with him, making decisions that should involve Regina, his mom, not Neal. Plus, Emma didn't know what his favorite comic book to read when he was sick or scared, she didn't know the song his mother always sang to him when he was scared or had trouble sleeping, even her mattress didn't feel the same, and all of that just made him miss his mom even more. It wasn't the same when he tried to snuggle into his mother's side; he had even tried it with Emma, but it wasn't the same, she never drapped her arm over him, she never tugged at him, she simply groaned and turned around. He just laid there and wished that she would do all of the things that his mother would de, but she didn't, so he laid there and tried to absorb all of the warmth that Emma's body heat. Sometimes he wishes he had never gone after Emma, so he wouldn't feel guilty when she would ask to move in with her, instead he would have been curled into her side, snoring away and dreaming about slaying dragons and saving the damsel in distress, instead his evil monsters would be non-existent and slayed by the former Evil Queen herself.

Slowly, Henry got out of bed and went to his mother's room, hesitating slightly as his hand came in contact with the doorknob, debating if he should turn it or not, while noticing the difference between the blonde's door and the brunette's door; while Emma's door stayed closed and sometimes locked, his mom's door was always left open or ajar, and once he was inside, he would smile, the heavy feeling of dread in his heart lifted, and he would smell the sweet scent of apples and cinnamon. He decided to step in, and while his worry lessened slightly, it was still present. He walked to the right side of the bed where Emma lay, his feet shuffling against the soft carpet underneath his feet. He nudged her a few time to wake her up and after fifteen time, just when he was about to give up, one hazel eye popped open, as she groaned at being interrupted from a good night's rest.

"Henry? What's wrong?"Emma asked, her tone groggy, sitting up quickly as she rubbed her fists against her eyes, concern etched on her face when she saw Henry's sad expression.

"I-" He began, but stopped, not sure what he should say. While he knew what he wanted to say, he didn't want to hurt the blonde, he didn't want her to think that he didn't need her, because he did, he needed both of his mom, but right now he needed the comfort of the one mother who was always there, the constant in his life, and he was afraid that if he did say what he needed that the blonde would leave because she would think she wasn't wanted nor needed. While he thought through the whirlwind his mind was going through, he thought about the scary monsters from his dream, and he knew there was only one person who could permanently chase them away. After another second of thinking it through and another visualization of the monsters that haunted his dreams, he cried, tears escaping already watery eyes and falling down pale cheeks, "I want my mom."

He looked down at his feet, tears making his vision blurry, avoiding the blonde's hurtful stare. All he wanted his mom, he didn't want to hurt either of them,  
but after every single time, he felt like he failed and that crushed his small hurt; he had already caused so much damage, how much more could he cause before the two most important people if his life leave him? Yet he was determined to get to his mother, if she could stop the monsters from attacking, then he could focus on being a better son and take back all that he had said. In a deep corner of his mind, he knew little was his fault, but he couldn't help but feel guilty, wondering how he could have handled things differently. He was determined to get to his mom more than ever because he knew she loved him and because he knew that she would know how to sooth him, because she knew what to do. Through everything they had been through, she had been there, even during the times everyone had been against her, the times he had been against her, she never gave up on him, never, even when he had given up on her. Even if he understands why Emma had given him away, it still hurt; Emma had given him up, and even if she was the savior, she had given him up, and no matter how hard she tried, he knew that he owed everything to Regina, she had taken him in and loved him, raising him to be the boy he was today, and for that, he couldn't be happier that Emma had given him up, because then he would have never met his mom, and he couldn't picture a world where his mom wasn't present, he just wished that this whole ordeal could have been prevented somehow, he wished that they could have all found the other without so much hurt being present. Now, he wanted his mommy, he missed her and his heart ache at the thought of having to go another minute without  
seeing her.

"Henry?" Asked Emma, her voice slightly hiding the hurt. Henry shook his head, tears making their way to the floor.

"I want my mom." He said, and even with tears cascading down his cheeks, he was confident, his voice holding a determined edge to it; he made sure to look up at her to get his point across.

"Henry, you'll see her tomorrow." Began Emma, a hand coming to pet Henry's head, but Henry shrugged her hand away and shook his head.

"No, I want my mom now!" He demanded; she couldn't stop him from seeing his mom, and he was going to make sure of it.

"Henry, it's late, Regina is probably asleep. Just tell me what's wrong for now, and then you can go see her tomorrow." Reasoned Emma, but Henry shook his head, anger starting to awaken in his system. Why doesn't she let him see his mom? Emma was frustrated and hurt, and he could see that, but he needed his mom, and the more Emma denied him that, the angrier he got.

"I want my _mom_." He knew what he said was hurtful, but he was desperate and anger was starting to cloud his judgment. He was getting agitated and tired, but he was afraid to go back to sleep, and all he craved was his mommy's voice, and Emma was denying him that.

"Henry," sighed Emma, but when he saw his defensive stance and the way he crossed his arms over his chest, she knew that she wasn't going to lose. She sighed once more and began pulling the covers off her lap, a dejected "fine" falling from her lips. Henry raced quickly to his room and got his shoes and then as quietly as he could, he raced down stairs and tugged on his coat, not caring that he still wore his pajamas.

"Come on, Emma," Henry said, running over to Emma, who was descending the stairs slowly, tugging on her sleeve.

"Hold on, kid, I have to get my coat." Emma said, as she grabbed her red coat. She barely had enough time to put it on before she was dragged out the door.

"Hurry, I need to see momma!" He said happily, forgetting he was eleven years old, his mind only thinking about seeing his mother, never noticing the sad look  
on Emma's face.

"OK, kid, make sure you buckle up, okay?" Emma instructed and only got several nods as a response. She chuckled slightly at his eager behavior before frowning, remembering she wasn't the cause for the excitement.

* * *

Henry quickly got out of the car, and ran to the front door, before stopping. Should he ring the doorbell? Or should he use the key in his pocket? After a few  
seconds he decided to ring the doorbell, wanting to see his mother's surprised face once she opened the door. He waited impatiently, shifting his weight from foot to foot, as his blonde mother came to stand behind him, she too shifting her weight from foot to foot, a nervous habit they both had. It only took one more try with the doorbell when they heard a hurried, "I'm coming," which made Henry bounce excitedly. His big brown eyes watched as the white door opened to reveal an opened mouthed Regina.

Regina barely had time to process what was going on, when she felt something crash against her. She looked down to see a head of brown hair buried in her  
stomach, arms squeezing her mid section. Her brown eyes looked up to connect with sad hazel eyes, a questioning glance thrown the blonde's way before the boy grabbed her attention again.

"Hi, mommy." Said Henry happily, his heart beating rapidly as he heard her gasp. He felt guilty that that was his mother's reaction, but he simply buried his  
head back against her tone stomach, inhaling the warm apple and cinnamon smell that was his mother.

"Henry?" Asked an awake Regina, her eyes big with curiosity, happiness, and warmth. "Is everything all right?"

"I had a nightmare, momma, and I got scared." Henry said, tears making his eyes watery yet again, as he reveled in the feeling of being wrapped in his mother's  
arms again.

"Well why don't we come in and get rid of the bad guys, huh?" Suggested Regina, smiling slightly as Henry nodded his head against her stomach, and when she tried to pull away, Henry shook his head, tugged her back, and buried his face back into her stomach, afraid to let her go.

"Henry, sweetie, I need you to let go, so we can go inside," began Regina, but all she got in response was his arms loosening around her. She took a step back  
and began to walk inside, Henry quickly grabbing her hand, leaving the door open as a silent invitation for the blonde, who walked in and shyly followed the others up the stairs.

"Mommy, can you teach Emma, so that we can do it together next time?" Asked Henry, looking up at his mother. Regina nodded and looked over at the blonde,  
noticing the way big hazel eyes looked hopeful. Regina's heart skipped a beat slightly, surprising her.

"Of course, dear. Miss Swan, would you like to tuck Henry into bed?" Asked Regina, she herself not knowing why she was inviting the blonde to what should be  
between her son and herself.

"Yeah, if you don't mind." Responded Emma, her nervousness visible in the way she moved.

"Okay, Henry, tell me what the monsters looked like." Said Regina, sitting in Henry's bed as he moved to curl at her side, burying his head in her midsection, wrapping his arms around her.

"They looked like humans, but they didn't sound like them, they kept screaming and shouting and chanting some song. Then there was this guy who was dressed in green, but I couldn't see his face, and he kept laughing." Said Henry, whimpering. Henry peeked up from where his head lay to look at the door way to find the blonde standing there, looking down at her boots. "Can Emma lay with us?" Henry asked as he looked back up at brown eyes. Regina nodded her head and moved slightly to the edge to allow Emma some room.

"Thanks," the blonde said, sitting awkwardly next to Henry, not sure what to do with herself.

"Was there anything else? I wanna make sure I get the right guys, wouldn't want them to get away, right?" Asked Regina, her attention solely on her son, who  
nodded his head. Regina knew who Henry was talking about, and it made her blood boil that Peter Pan still held power over Henry, even if it was a little.

"No, he just kept laughing, momma, and he wouldn't leave me alone." Cried Henry, a frown etched on his face. He sighed and relaxed into his mother's embrace as she tightened her hold on him, reassuring him, she was going to protect him.

"Okay, now that I know who they are, do you want to read your favorite comic or sing the monster song?" Asked Regina, her voice soft and calm, her voice alone calming Henry down considerably. Henry thought over the offer, and while he wanted to do both, he could feel his eyes drooping.

"I want the monster song, momma." Said Henry, his head peeking out again to look at Emma, who was staring at them with a curious look. "Pay attention, Ma,  
momma's gonna sing." Henry said, causing both woman to blush slightly, why? Neither knew, but they both felt the burning feeling reach their cheeks; both exchanging small tentative looks with the other.

"Okay, are you comfortable?" Asked Regina, a nod being the only response, followed by a yawn. Regina began to sing the lullaby, her tone soothing and warm, a sense of security washing over Henry as he listened at her humming and the few words the song contained. He didn't really remember when he fell asleep, but if he had to guess, it had to be a few seconds after his mother started singing, his exhaustion catching up to him.

* * *

"Thank you for bringing him, I know it's late."Said Regina, as she walked down the stairs, slowly walking to the kitchen, the blonde following her.

"I didn't really have a choice, the kid started crying once I suggested to come see you in the morning." Shrugged Emma, taking a seat on a stool once Regina  
had invited her to sit.

"I'm sorry, dear, he can be quite demanding sometimes." Chuckled Regina, moving around the spacious kitchen as she collected the things she needed to make coffee, noting that the time was 3:30 in the morning. Emma would surely need something to keep her awake when she was driving, right?

"It's okay, the kid had a point, I would want my mom too if she fought away the monsters." Said Emma, a sad sigh escaping her lips as she thought about all  
the times she had had nightmares and all she had wanted was for someone to chase them away.

"I'm sorry, I know I'm to fault for that." Regina said, a wave of guilt crashing against her heart, a heavy feeling settling on top of the dark organ.

"It's okay, I've accepted it, and even though I want to blame you, I get it, and I would beg you to do it all over again, because without it we wouldn't have  
our son." Emma said, only realising she had said "our" much to late to take it back. Regina had noticed, but didn't comment, the butterflies in her stomach being  
awakened at the blonde's choice of words.

"I believe I would do the same thing as well, I only wish that there had been less hurt involved. I never ment for you to grow without a family, I guess, I  
just didn't understand fully what I was doing. I was foolish and I lost a lot because of it." Informed Regina, her tone sad and depressing.

"Well, we better not think of the past anymore, huh. There isn't anything we can do to change it, might as well move on with the now and later." Said Emma,  
watching as Regina moved around the kitchen, the blue silk robe, glistening underneath the bright kitchen light.

"I guess you're right, dear." Said, Regina, turning her back to the blonde. Emma wasn't sure what made her move, but after a few seconds, she found herself  
behind Regina, her pale hand reaching lightly to touch Regina's waist. Regina jumped at the contact, and turned around, her big brown eyes wide with surprise and concern. "Miss Swan," began Regina as she stared at hazel eyes, trying her hardest not to get lost in them. Her heart beat widely against her chest as the butterflies intensified their fluttering, her senses becoming sensitive as the blonde got closer, her breath hitching.

"Emma," Said Emma, her hand now confidently placed on Regina's side, the warmth and electric shots over riding their senses. "Tell me to stop." The blonde said, taking another step closer, their short breaths hitting the others lips, as eyes connected to later separate to look at the others lips. Neither knew who closed the small gap first, but once lips brushed, they locked in a passionate kiss, new feelings being uncovered as sparks flew behind closed eye lids. Lips melted on lips, body's flushed against the other, as hands tangled in locks of silky smooth hair, moans becoming slightly louder as each tasted the unique taste that was the other.

Emma's tongue swiped against Regina's full lower lip, asking for entrance, which was quickly approved as tongue stroked tongue, mouths melting into the other. Emma pressed Regina up against the counter, coffee clearly forgotten, as the brunette moaned into the blonde's mouth. Once air became a necessity, the women separated as Emma sucked on Regina's lower lip before letting go with a pop, each takin gulps of air, their lungs burning as their chest heaved against the each others.

"Wow," Began Emma, her fingers coming to touch her tingling lips.

"That was..." Regina tried, but simply trailed off.

"Would you like to go on a date with me?" Asked Emma, her arms now fully circling Regina, who had her arms laced behind Emma's neck.

"I would love to, especially if we do a lot more of that, dear." Responded Regina with a chuckle.

"I feel like that should be my line." Said Emma, smirking at the brunette in her arms.

"If you say so, dear." Said Regina.

"Totally do." Was Emma's response, smirking again when she saw the woman roll her eyes.

"Would you like to sleep in a guest room, since it's almost morning?" Asked Regina shyly, looking up from beneath her eyelashes.

"If I promise to behave, will you let me sleep with you? I think I have nightmares too." Pouted Emma, looking at Regina with full blown puppy eyes. Regina  
rolled her eyes and began to lead Emma up the stairs, but stopped suddenly.

"The coffee," whispered Regina to herself before she ran into the kitchen and shutting off the coffee maker. She walked back after turning it off to find that  
Emma wasn't anywhere in sight. Regina frowned and continued to mount the stairs, only to come to a halt when she saw Emma leaning on Henry's door frame, looking at their sleeping son.

"Emma?" Regina asked. Emma simply shook her head before she signaled Regina's bedroom. Once they were inside, Emma purposely fell into Regina's arm, inhaling her sweet spicy scent just like her son had a few minutes ago.

"When are we going to tell him?" Asked Emma, her sad tone reaching Regina's ears.

"Soon, you know we are just trying to find a way to tell your family as a whole, so we wont have to keep repeating ourselves." Explained Regina, moving them to her bed, and once they were snuggled under the blanket, Regina rubbed the blonde's back.

"I know, and I know I said I wanted to do that, but can we please tell Henry first? I want to be able to stay here and see you too interact like I did tonight;  
I don't want to wait any longer." Said the blonde, big hazel eyes looking up at concerned brown ones.

"Of course, dear, so you wish to tell him tomorrow?" Asked Regina, her heart soaring at the knowledge that the blonde really did want their son to know. She  
simply felt the blonde nod against her neck. "Emma?"

"Yeah?" Asked Emma, her voice groggy as her eyes shut closed.

"You know I love you, right? And that no matter what happens, I will always love you." Said Regina, her hands brushing gold locks out of the pale woman's face.

"Luv yu too."Said Emma, already half asleep. Regina simply smiled and sighed contentedly, she too closing her eyes. After a few seconds, the blonde stirred and with her hand, she sleepily grabbed Regina's chin and turned it to her. Emma lifted herself slightly and placed a chase but firm kiss on the brunette's lips before whispering, "I love you with all of my heart, and now that I've said that I'm going to sleep."

"Always the romantic, I see." Regina said with a chuckle, but her eyes remained closed.

"Sleep, Reg, it's too early." Complained Emma, burying her face deeper into the tan neck.

"Em?" Asked Regina, only a few seconds afterward, receiving a groan in response.

"Move in with me?" Asked Regina, causing Emma to sit up slightly, sleepy hazel eyes looking at brown, nervous eyes.

"Really?" Asked Emma. They had mentioned it a few time, but they had never 'really' mentioned or asked, so it came as a huge surprise, to them both, actually.

"Really." Said Regina.

"Then Yes, but you gotta go to sleep, 'Gina, cause then I wont let you go to work in the morning." Grumbled Emma.

"Okay." Regina said, closing her eyes, a big smile planted on her face. "Em?"

"What now, Regina?" Asked Emma, not bothering to lift her head.

"Goodnight, love." Was all Regina responded with before she kissed the other woman's temple.

"Goodnight, babe." responded Emma, planting a kiss on the woman's neck, before snuggling into the woman even more and finally falling into dreamland, Regina only a few seconds behind her.

* * *

Thank you for reading, and please review.

I was planning on making this just short unrelated one-shots, so don't expect a follow up, cause then I'd be really bad at updating, and keeping my mind focused on one thing.

-Buddy2197


End file.
